She Will Be Loved
by Curse of the Steely Moon
Summary: Ginny isn't enjoying being married to Harry. She feels lonely and ignored. Will she find comfort in an old enemy? Rated for swearing and possibly later chapters...RR! CH6 up!
1. Snack

Disclaimer: JK's characters...

Draco Malfoy stormed around his office. Where was Blaise Zabini with her report? Damn that girl was slow. No doubt doing her nails somewhere. He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. He decided he was bored of pacing, so he went on the lift to go down to visit Millicent Bulstrode. She always had some good snack to eat to calm him down. Maybe Blaise would be down there as well. The lift stopped, and a beautiful young woman with rich red hair stepped in, looking somewhat sad.

"Malfoy?" She said, somewhat surprised. He blinked, and then blinked again.

"Baby Weasley?"

"The one and only." She said, smiling. She smiled like a queen, with it not quite reaching her eyes like it used to. She looked like she had seen a lot in her eighteen years.

"Of course. How's life, Miss Weasley?" He asked politely. He may have been mean to her in school, but times changed after Potter defeated Voldemort. Plus, Draco wasn't mean to sad girls, it was against his morals. She stopped smiling.

"Oh you know…it's life…I'm not a Weasley, however."

"Potter finally paid attention to you?" He asked, trying not to be rude.

"Yes," She said glumly, definitely not happy now.

"Why the long face? I thought you'd be delighted to be married to him." He said.

"Yeah…well…please don't tell anyone this…but it's really not all that jazz, being married to him…I mean…you'd think he'd care a bit more, wouldn't you?...you know?" She said, her head down. Draco nodded, and had a sudden impulse to put his arm around her and comfort her, but he felt that that would be awkward.

"So…you're not happy, I assume?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Ginny said pleadingly. "Please?"

"I won't. Don't worry, Weas…Potter."

"Ginny,"

"What?"

"Ginny, call me Ginny."

"Oh, alright. Call me Draco then." He said. She smiled and the lift stopped.

"Do you want to join me for a snack?" Draco asked, holding out his arm.

"I'd be delighted to," Ginny said, taking his arm. They walked into Bulstrode's office where she was chatting with Zabini.

"Zabini, you're supposed to be in MY office giving me your report." Draco said.

"Oops…" She said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"And who's this pretty thing?" She asked, nodding towards Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley. I'm sorry, Ginny Potter."

"Just Ginny, thanks." Ginny said, shaking hands with the two women.

"Would you like anything, Ginny? I'm Millicent, by the way, and this is Blaise."

"Oh, yes please," Ginny said.

"So, Ginny, what do you do for a living?" Blaise asked. Ginny snorted in her tea, causing Draco to laugh.

"I sit there at home. It's very dull." She said, regaining her composure.

"I can imagine. Stop by anytime you're bored." Millicent said.

"I will thanks. I was actually just coming back from seeing my father when I found Draco." Ginny said.

"I see," Millicent said. "What does your husband do?" Ginny set down her tea.

"He plays Quidditch for England. Which reminds me…Draco, I thought for sure you would too?" Ginny asked. Draco snorted this time.

"No offense, but I would rather sit in my office all day than play Quidditch with Potter." He said. Ginny laughed.

"None taken," Draco liked her laugh. It was as pretty as a bell.

"I should head back. Thanks for the snack." Ginny said, standing up.

"Anytime," Millicent said.

"I'll walk you, Ginny. And you, Blaise, need to put your report on my desk." Draco said, leading Ginny out the door.

"Yes, sir,"

Ginny and Draco got into the lift, and headed down into the Atrium.

"Anytime you are bored or sad or need someone to talk to, just come to me, okay?" Draco said. Ginny smiled.

"I will. Thanks, Draco. See you later." She said, walking away.


	2. Bastard

A/N: reviews!

Embellished: thanx for reviewing! And yeah I'm gonna try 2 figure out how I'm gonna add backstory for Draco's new personality…but I'm pretty sure it's gonna have 2 do with something with his parents and stuff…but I dk yet…

Helldarkangel1: yay! My fave reviewer! Lol…it's ok u were the second and at least u actually reviewed… thanx so much…I hope I can make it good! I love Draco…drool I WANT HIM! Lol

Over the next few months, Ginny and Draco became very close friends, and of course Harry didn't know about it. Ginny always ran to Draco with her problems, which always seemed to be about Harry. It depressed Draco and made him angry, because he knew that she deserved better than Potter. She deserved him, and he would treat her right, unlike Potter.

"One question, Draco." Blaise said one day, stapling a report.

"If you must," Draco said.

"I must," She said, setting it down in front of him. "We're friends and all, and I know you are a genuinely nice person to your friends, which are all Slytherins, might I add. But to others, you were a complete bastard. What happened to that evil Draco? I mean I love Ginny and all, she's a great gal, but you are incredibly nice to her, for a Weasley and a Gryffindor. Why the change?" She asked. He looked up at her and sighed.

"She's just…special to me…I guess. I don't know. I see her and my heart flutters. She walks into the room and I smile. She touches me and my stomach is filled with butterflies. I don't know what this feeling is…but I don't hate it. What's going on with me?" Draco said, standing up and pacing.

"Well, mate, I'd say you're in love."

"Love? Nonsense…" Draco stopped, and held his breath.

"Well…another thing I need to know though…you can't have been in love when you first introduced us to her…why were you being so nice?" Blaise said. Draco let out the breath he was holding and continued pacing.

"I don't know. I saw her and I…she looked so helpless…I had to be nice…weird for me, isn't it? But I guess it's from Mum…after Dad got sent away, I was allowed to be nice again. Remember sixth and seventh year how different I was?"

"Yeah. You were still a bastard…but not THE bastard." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah…but Ginny is…well…" Draco sat back down in his chair and propped up his feet.

"Yeah, I understand. Well mate, let's hope you can keep yourself in check around her…wouldn't want to go back into Malfoy mode."

"Gee, thanks." Draco said, picking up the report.

"No problem, mate." Blaise smiled and winked, then walked out of his office, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

"God…why does Potter get her? He doesn't deserve her." Draco said aloud to himself.

"Oh, Malfoy?" Blaise said, walking back into his office.

"Yes, Zabini?"

"A letter has just come for you. From a certain girl that our very own Malfoy loves." Blaise said laughing, handing him the letter and walking back out. Draco opened it and scanned it quickly, then left his office. He apparated immediately over to Ginny's house and walked in without knocking like he always has done.

"Oh, Draco…you came…" Ginny said weakly. She was lying on the ground next to the couch sporting a black eye. Draco rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"Oh, Ginny, what happened?" He said worriedly.

"I was smart-mouthing Harry when he was in a foul mood, which is always a mistake because you know how his temper can get, and he got angry and hit me." She said, tears leaking down her face. Draco wiped them away with his thumb softly, but inside he was angry. How could Potter? Did he have no morals at all? How dare he hit a lady? He would pay.

"He hit you? Why didn't you hex him or something? I know personally about your bat-bogey hex."

"I couldn't. I was so shocked that he actually hit me…I didn't do anything." She said, crying.

"Ginny, it's okay…don't cry. If he ever hurts you again…I'll kill him." Draco said soothingly, then abruptly changing to angry.

"No!" She said, eyes wide.

"No? Sticking up for the man who dared to hit you?" Draco said, angrily.

"Let me deal with it."

"Ginny, I can't stand to see you hurt like this." He said, cupping her face, eyes full of emotion.

"Draco…" Ginny started, but stopped when he bent down and they kissed.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more…_

"Draco…" Ginny pulled away after a few minutes to breath. She softly pushed him off.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly hurt. She winced at the hurt tone in his voice.

"I…I'm married…" She said, blushing with shame.

"I know. But he doesn't deserve you. He treats you like shit. I know he does, because you're always crying about him. Why do you do this to yourself by staying with him?" He asked, trying not to be angry and trying even harder to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I know…it's just…I can't leave him…he's just going through a tough time right now, that's all." Ginny said.

"Ginny, stop covering up for him." Draco said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. He picked her up and set her on the couch. He pulled out his wand and mended her black eye in a second.

"Call me if you need me." He said, very hurt now. He walked out of the house and dissapparated.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Reviews:

Embellished: yeah I hope it helped! And I have an idea about Harry's abusiveness but dk yet…thanx 4 reviewing!

Helldarkangel1: yeah I know…and no I don't mind u swearing, lol…potter's a fucking bastard…lol but yeah thanx 4 reviewing! And don't worry I will bail u out if u get caught by the fuzz, lol

Chochick89: thanx 4 the review! Im glad u love it!

Americasweetie: thanx 4 the review! And I know…poor Draco! I cant wait till I update either, believe it or not, lol…I just love getting reviews! Ur ppls reviews totally make my day! Yay! I love u all!

It was a bleary day. Dark, cloudy, and pouring rain. Draco was driving in his car, one of the few Muggle things he liked. He stopped at a stop sign and glanced to his left. He saw a woman walking with her head down, red hair dripping along with her clothes. He realized it was Ginny with a start and rolled down his window.

"Ginny!" He yelled out to her. She looked up, and then ran to the car.

"Draco!"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? You'll catch your death! Get in." He said. She obliged and got in, shivering a bit.

"I ran away,"

"Without your things?"

"It's not permanent…I just…didn't want to be there right now." She said as Draco drove off.

"Well, you're coming to stay with me for right now. I don't want you out there alone and catching a cold." Draco said. Ginny smiled.

"Thank-you for caring about me, Draco."

"Of course I do…why wouldn't I?" He asked, looking over at her. She shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know…maybe it's because my own husband doesn't."

"Well he's an idiot. He doesn't deserve you, Ginny. You deserve better than that." Draco said, his eyes growing dark with anger at his enemy hurting the one he loved.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_And ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…_

They stopped at Draco's house in the front. Draco got out of the car, opened the door for Ginny, and together they ran to the front door. Draco unlocked it, and then held it open for Ginny. She shivered again, and Draco put his arm around her.

"How about a nice warm bath?" He said. Ginny nodded and Draco led her up to his rooms. He went into his closet, got her a big fluffy towel and robe, and then led her to the bathtub.

"I'll be downstairs. Take your time, love."

"Thank-you, Draco." She said. Draco nodded then walked out, closing the door behind him. Ginny relaxed and took a nice long bath, then dried off and put on the robe. She went downstairs to look for Draco, but followed her nose instead to the kitchen. Draco was making dinner, and hadn't noticed her.

"Well look at this. A Malfoy making dinner for a Weasley?" She said. He laughed.

"A Potter, for that matter." She laughed as well and sat down. Draco gave her a plate, and together they ate.

"Since when did you cook? This is delicious." Ginny said, eating her chicken happily.

"A guys' got to learn how to cook for himself being single sometime." Draco said. They finished and out their dishes in the sink. "Let's go sit by the fire for some hot chocolate."

"Mmm…my favorite stuff." Ginny said. She got up and searched for mugs and marshmallows while Draco made it. They walked to the couch and sat down in front of the fire, sipping it. Draco put his arm around her and hugged her towards him, and she put her head on his shoulder, sighing with happiness.


	4. Am I beautiful?

Reviews:

Americasweetie: yay! Lol well here is the update!

Helldarkangel1: lol go ginny! Lol I hope u escaped those cops…bubblegum is yummy!

Kinky-chica: yay! Glad u loved it!

Shero: lol in most of my fics Draco is sweet to ginny…I dk why…lol

Draco was in his office, shuffling through some papers. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come," He said. Ginny walked in, and Draco stood up and smiled.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked, noticing her expression.

"Am I beautiful?" She whispered. Draco blinked.

"I'm sorry. Wha-what?"

"I said…am I beautiful?" She asked again, her eyes beginning to water.

"Ginny…" Draco said, walking towards her and putting his arms around her.

"You are…the most beautiful gorgeous woman I have ever met. Why do you ask?" He said, looking deeply into her eyes. She sniffled a bit and sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well…the way Harry treats me doesn't make me feel like I'm beautiful."

"Oh, but you are. The most beautiful of them all. No other woman surpasses your beauty." Draco said. Ginny smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Draco bent down and kissed it away, which led to more kissing.

"Oh, Draco…when I'm with you, I feel beautiful, and so much more. How do you make me feel this way?" Ginny said after a few minutes.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you. But now I know the answer. Ginny, I love you." Draco said. Ginny gasped and a knock came to the door. They sprung apart as Blaise walked in.

"Draco, I…oh…hey, guys." Blaise said, smirking.

"Hey," Ginny said, and then ran out the door. Draco hung his head in shame to admitting to her that he loved her. She obviously didn't feel the same. Stupid.

"Um…I'll just leave this here then." Blaise said, dropping a paper on his desk and leaving. Draco sat down, and then banged his head on the desk.


	5. Always

Reviews:

Americasweetie: thanx! Heres ur update!

seXcraVeDjaYy: yay! Im glad u like it!

Piana Playa: I have no idea if blaise is a guy or not…oh well…and in all my fics Draco is nice 2 Ginny…

Helldarkangel1: yay! And I hope he doesn't have a concussion 2…lol

Shero: lol she does love him…ur right…

Katie: thanx! I will try!

It had been a whole week since Draco and Ginny had last seen each other. Draco was mentally kicking himself for saying that he loved her, and blaming her avoidance on that. He was sitting in his parlor drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet when he heard a tapping on the window. There was an owl with a letter clamped in its beak. Draco relieved the owl of its burden and it took flight. He sat back down in his chair to read it. It was fancy parchment, but short. It read:

_Dearest Draco,_

_I am terribly sorry for not coming to see you. Harry had taken ill and I had to take care of him. This owl is fairly slow, so I don't know when you'll be receiving it. I am coming to visit soon. I miss you terribly. _

_With all my love,_

_Ginny_

Draco closed the letter and was torn in between wanting to fume or being glad. Ginny stayed to take care of her husband, someone who never cared for her, after Draco had said that he loved her. A likely tale. Draco choose to fume as he drank his tea.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Draco hoped it was Ginny when he opened the door, and trying but failing to keep the scowl off of his face.

"Draco," Ginny breathed, smiling. She practically fell into his arms. He didn't hug her back, however.

"Mrs. Potter," Draco said rather stiffly. Ginny let go of him and looked up at him.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said, turning from her and going back to his chair. Ginny stood there in the doorway, tears forming in her eyes. _Draco, you're being a bastard._ He thought to himself.

"Draco, something's wrong. Please tell me. Is it something I've done?"

"No," He said, looking anywhere but her. "Besides, it doesn't matter. You don't feel the same way as I do obviously."

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

"No, Draco. You don't know how I feel at all." Ginny said, coming in and standing next to his chair.

"Oh?" Draco said, finally looking at her.

"Draco…I do…I love you…more than you'll ever know. But I have a duty to my husband, even if he doesn't love me. Don't you understand that?" Ginny said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and Ginny took a step back, hurt.

"No, I don't understand. Why do you stay with him when he treats you like shit? Why do you do this to yourself?" Draco said, his voice raising.

"I don't know! I just can't leave him, okay?" Ginny said, sobbing. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto his lap and hugging her to him.

"Oh, Draco, I don't want to be with him, I don't…I want to be with you forever." Ginny said, sobbing into his shoulder. He was stroking her hair and rubbing her back, saying comforting words to her.

"We'll find a way to work this all out, Ginny. You know you can ALWAYS come to me, no matter what." Draco said, lifting up her tear-streaked face and looking her into the eyes.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full but my doors' always open_

_You can come anytime you want_


	6. Fight!

Reviews:

Shero: sorry it took so long…writers block…here you go!

Americasweetie: no! don't cry! gives you a tissue

Helldarkangel1: yeah…well…they can't hate each other, lol…sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't know what to do after that! Gah!

Cinnamon Spice: I'll think about it…but I don't know if I want Draco to die…you know? Here's your update!

Abby: I don't really care…this is how life works…and this is how I choose Ginny to be, not to be mean or anything of course

"Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise said, entering his office.

"Yes?" Draco said without looking up from his papers.

"Erm…Harry Potter was just here, but left shortly." She said nervously.

"And I care why?" Draco said, looking up with a sarcastic smile.

"Because…he's going home in a foul mood…" Blaise said.

"Uh-oh," Draco stood up and put his papers away, while Blaise found his jacket and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Blaise," Draco said, quickly leaving. He rushed down to the Atrium and dissapparated as soon as he could, apparating at Ginny's. He hurried to the front door and flung it open, running to the living room where Harry and Ginny were having a row. Harry hadn't noticed Draco behind him, and was still yelling at Ginny.

"How dare you think you could do this to me!" He said, stepping closer to the cowering Ginny.

"Draco!" She cried. Harry spun on his heel and his face met with Draco's fist. Harry stumbled and turned beet red.

"Malfoy! I knew it! How dare you, you bloody whore! How dare you, and with a Malfoy!" Harry screamed, turning on Ginny.

"You made me do it! You pushed me away! You have shown me nothing but cruelty and he showed me kindness. Don't you dare say that I'm a whore, you bloody wanker!" Ginny screamed back. Draco stepped in front of Ginny protectively.

"Me? I did nothing!"

"You did everything! You have hurt me in more ways than one…you don't care nor love me, Harry. You have physically abused me and mentally abused me, and you know it. Don't play Mr. Innocent with me, Potter." Ginny spat.

"You are a lying trollop, and slime on my shoe," Harry spat back, stepping closer.

"Don't you dare touch her, Potter," Draco growled. Harry's eyes slitted and he glared at him.

"She's mine to touch!" He shouted, raising his hand. Draco caught it in his left hand and with his right hand punched Harry in the stomach. Harry stumbled, and then went charging into Draco.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed and jumped back as the two men went flying to the ground, brawling. Harry was straddling Draco with his knees and was punching him over and over again, while Ginny panicked. She looked around and found a fire stoker lying next to the fireplace. She ran over to it and picked it up. She raised it and hit Harry hard in the back. He howled in pain and fell to the ground, which allowed Draco to get on top and beat the life out of Harry. Draco kept punching and punching until Harry was bleeding freely. Draco attempted to stand, but fell on the couch instead. Harry lay on the ground unconscious, and Ginny was terror-stricken.

"Oh-my-God, Draco, are you okay?" She said, lying next to him.

"Do I look okay?" He said.

"Erm…no…" Ginny said, then broke down in tears.

"Oh, Ginny, don't cry. I'll be okay…I hope." Draco said, holding her to him.


End file.
